I Need You
by Kebeii
Summary: Charles x Erik (Cherik), They were torn apart by stubbornness and pride, both too absorbed in their own ideas to realize what really mattered. rated M for future chapters. feedback is always appreciated x
1. Chapter 1

**I need You**

**Chapter 1**

Charles sat in one of the many living rooms within the mansion, the only light coming from the fire that was burning, the curtains were drawn and most of the occupants of the house were sleeping. Charles was sat in his chair, staring into the flames, tears welding in his eyes as he thought back to the day on the beach, it seemed like a lifetime ago when his soul had shattered, it had barely been three days. The telepath felt like nothing, there was a void of emptiness within him, a void that had once been filled and then so suddenly ripped out of him, it had been ripped out of him the same day he had lost his legs, the same day everything he had been working on, everything he had been building collapsed.

A hot tear ran down his cheek and he spun abruptly in his chair, swinging his arm at the chessboard, the pieces were sent flying and the board chipped as it smashed onto the floor; Charles allowed himself to cry out, not just a single tear, but many tears flowed down his face, he cried out; falling from his chair onto the floor, crying out, the void was tearing him apart, he was empty, and all that was left was heartache.

The screams had startled Hank and the beast ran into the living room, regarding the scene in front of him; he knew the professor was in pain, not just physical pain, but emotional pain, and there wasn't much Hank could say that would calm the man down. Beast approached the sobbing man, scooping his fragile body onto his lap and allowed the man to cry, offering him some company, offering the man support, taking deep breathes as Charles involuntarily projected his pain, and his mind was going haywire, Hank tried to suppress the growls that were threatening to escape, the professor had a strong mind, these feelings of pain where only a small glimpse of what Charles was going through; it was unbearable.

Xavier eventually stilled, exhaustion taking over; Hank sighed with relief as the pain that had been echoing around the room ceased. They stayed still for what seemed like forever, Hank kept a careful monitor on the professor's pulse and breathing, just in case.

"I'm sorry Hank," Charles eventually sighed after half an hour of sitting in silence, the man attempted to sit up, Hank assisted him, supporting him as he pulled the telepath up and eased him into his chair.

"I'm here for you professor…I know what you are going through, although your pain runs deeper than mine." Xavier thanked beast before the mutant left him alone, closing the door behind him.

Charles closed his eyes, taking deep breathes before his touched his fingertips to his temple, trying to locate Erik, he knew it was futile, the man had the helmet on, he wouldn't be able to reach Erik unless the man wanted him to, which was unlikely; Erik had abandoned him, he didn't care about him, he was only interested in power, about revenge, interested in everything else apart from the one man who really cared about him.

The emptiness threatened to devour Charles again and the man stopped, panting, trying to calm himself down, hissing through his teeth as he tried to swallow the pain that was surging through his organs, mainly his heart, his mind felt like it was pulsing, telepathic energy escaping as all the emotions swelled inside him, his mind was trying to cope with the strain; emitting the vast amount of energy that was pulsing through him, been released in sharp, powerful bursts that eventually rendered the man unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**I need you**

**Chapter 2**

_Left a bit of a gap in my life, if I'm to be honest. I was rather hoping you would fill it._

How stupid could he have been? Using another telepath to try and replace the void that had been created when he had left Charles. The metal manipulator sat in the living room of the old mansion they had taken up residence in. Erik was still wearing his helmet, he didn't want to let Emma Frost into his mind, she had no place to look into it, only Charles was ever allowed into his mind, he had been the only one he would have trust in there.

The metal objects within the room were circling Erik as he sat on the sofa, deep in through, occasionally a piece of metal would be crushed, a spoon twisted and furniture deformed; a knock at the door brought him back to reality and he turned, unlocking the door, allowing the person access. Mystique poked her head around the door, looking up at the objects that hovered in the air.

"I thought I could come and keep you company tonight…" She sauntered towards Erik, lightly resting on the arm of the sofa.

"I like my privacy, if that the only reason you came, get out." Magneto snapped. Mystique was stunned by his lack of interest in her and she frowned, trying once more; she ran her fingertips along the man's muscular arm.

"What are you thinking about?" she continued to run her fingers up his arm, hoping he would relax into her touch. The metal objects slowly fell to the floor and Erik turned to look at the blue mutant.

"Charles." Erik's voice was a whisper.

"I know, I miss him too." The metal in the room began to creak and bend, scaring mystique, but she continued to rub his arm, trying to calm him.

"Raven…I'm not in the mood…" Erik hissed pressing his fingers to his eyebrow. "Just get out!" The woman didn't take a hint and instead she moved so she was straddling the man, looking into his eyes.

"Am I not attractive?" she asked, attempting to tease Magneto who clenched his fists. "You once said I was like a lioness."

"Yes you are beautiful, like a lioness." The man grumbled. "I'm not sexually attracted to lions…you misunderstood what I was saying that night Raven." Erik let out an exasperated sigh.

"But we kissed…"

"I kissed you to satisfy your need for acceptance, to get you out of my room so I could sleep!" Mystique swallowed, slowly crawling off the man's lap, heading for the door.

"Thank you for making your feelings clear to me." The door slammed shut behind her and Erik was left in peace, locking the door so no one else could disturb him, his clenched fists relaxed and he stared at the indents where his nails had dug into his palm, watching as the marks slowly disappeared amongst the scars.

Once again the metallic objects were lifted as Erik thought back to the day on the beach, the scars that were created there wouldn't fade so easily; the man turned, staring at the sculpture in the corner, made of solid metal, he raised his hand to the beautiful sculpture, his fingers twitching in anticipation, low groans could be heard before the metal began to collapse in on itself, been squashed, Erik let out a shout as he released the anger that boiled within him, releasing his wrath upon the sculpture, a satisfying smile spread across his lips once he had finished, the great figure now lay as a ball of metal on the floor.

Erik sighed, standing, lifting the dense ball of metal, using it to smash the window; he needed some air, and lots of it, the dense ball joined him.

(please let me know what you think so far…)


	3. Chapter 3

**I need you**

**Chapter 3**

Charles' emotional breakdowns had become less and less as the months past, and as the sixth month after the Cuba crisis approached Charles was almost back to himself; it had been a long and emotional journey for the mutants living with the telepath. The man's health had rapidly deteriorated to the point where the man was bedbound and his food was been supplied to him through tubes; Hank had spent many night developing a serum that would dull the professors power until he had regained his health; now much of Hank's research was spent looking for a cure for the professors spine, and he had recently made a breakthrough.

One night Hank had been up late, the television had been on in the background as he scanned the internet, not looking for anything in particular, just passing the time when his ears picked up on a story been reported, workmen within the Amazon rainforest had reported men disappearing and their camps been overrun by forest that had suddenly sprouted and grown overnight; at first Hank didn't pay much attention, workmen were often getting lost after wondering off into the forest; the thing that did catch Hank's attention was the description one of the men had given later on about a creature within the forest, a green creature with large orange eyes and a tail; Hank had read about Amazonian myths such as El lobizon and El Chullachaqui, but the man was describing the creature to have womanlike features, it could have been the legend of La Sachamama, but Hank came to the conclusion that this 'creature' was in fact a mutant, living within the forest with the ability to repair the dying forest; this had him very excited.

Hank had spoken to Charles on the matter the next morning over breakfast, even Charles was intrigued and the two began to plan a trip to the Amazon in search of this mutant with healing abilities, although it wasn't certain what they would find, Hank was determined to try, he knew if Charles got his legs back then he would be a step closer to happiness and not just an emotionless shell that was putting on a brave face. Banshee and Havoc were nervous about the two leaving, for one Charles health was still yo-yoing, he hadn't regained his strength and flying might put a strain on his body, not to mention gaining unwanted attention when crossing different airspace and when they land in the middle of the Amazon rainforest, they would have to land in a clearing, either somewhere where the trees had been cut down or where there was a workers camp; then there was the problem of actually finding the mutant, Charles had only recently come off of the serum that had dulled his power, what if he couldn't locate the mind of the mutant, if the mutant did exist.

Charles and Hank spent the next week figuring out the technicalities of their trip; Charles was ordered to try and eat properly to boost his weight whilst Banshee and Havoc helped Beast with various pieces of equipment they would need to take with them for every possible outcome and situation that they may face.

Their training and preparation had been cut short by some research Hank had stumbled across; Hank had been studying satellite pictures of the Amazon rainforest, which had him worry, the re-growth of the forest was visible on a monthly time scale, and it wouldn't be long before humans began to pick up on the fact there was something abnormal going on, the humans would want to find the cause, and possibly other mutants might want to find out, it takes a mutant to know a mutant and the abnormal growth of the rainforest was almost definitely the work of a mutant and others would want that power on their side, just like Hank and Charles did.

"Charles I hope you are ready to leave in the morning, if we don't act fast someone else might find the mutant, the government, various organisations…maybe even Erik and his brotherhood."

Charles gripped his chest, the pain he had squashed trickled to the surface, the man's breathing hitched in his throat as he struggled to control himself; eventually beating the pain back after five minutes of weak breathing and pain emitting waves that had caused Hank some discomfort. Charles straightening himself out quickly once he had control again; Hank gave the man and apologetic smiled, placing his hand on the professors shoulder for support, even the mention of _his _name set Charles off. Charles agreed that they would have to leave in the morning, turning in his chair and headed off in the direction of his bedroom, struggling to push the wheels, he was still weak and it took all his strength to reach his bedroom door, pushing it open. Beast followed the professor, holding the door for the man, and soon Charles' head was in his hands and the man began to sob quietly, Hank scooped Charles into his hairy arms, walking over to the professor's bed, placing the man under the covers, tucking the man into bed.

"I promise I will find a cure professor, I promise." Charles looked up at the blurry beast, wiping the tears away, he was so ashamed that he was crying, ashamed at how far he had fallen and how hard it was to get back up; he thanked Hank before Beast left the professor to sleep; heading to his own room; they both needed as much rest as possible. Hank's words stayed with Charles, he will find a cure, the only problem was; there was no cure for a broken heart.

-x-

The plane Hank had developed was incredible, they had set off in the early hours of the morning; flying at the planes maximum capacity, Charles had spent most of the time sleeping, but as they flew closer to South America Charles was up and prepared his mind, getting ready to try and locate the mutant who was somewhere within the dense forest.

Charles calmed himself down, relaxing, before he placed his fingertips on his temple and began searching; skipping through hundreds of minds quickly, it took him less than ten minutes to locate a mind that was scared, frantic and just the mind he was looking for.

"I've found her!" Charles exclaimed, sticking with the creature that was running through the forest, away from something; through her mind he realised what was chasing her, hunters. "We have to save her, she's been tracked." Hank looked for an opening, there wasn't one for miles; Charles took a deep breath before communicating with the mutant who was running for her life; he was scared that if he communicated with her then she would stop running and be captured or worse.

_**Please do not be afraid, keep running, but know I am not going to hurt you, I am here to help. **_

Charles spoke in her native tongue after he had searched her language centre; the mutant hissed, continuing to run, but the fear had built up within her, scared that the hunters were using ancient tricks to play with her mind.

_**My name is Charles Xavier, I am a mutant, like yourself, head towards the dead forest, 30 miles ahead of you, I will meet you there, and I can help you. **_

The mutant changed her course in the direction of the deforested area, agreeing to trust the '_mind whisperer_'. Charles quickly told Hank where to head, but his mind stayed with the mutant, guiding her through thought.

Hank quickly landed the plane, shutting down the engine before scooping Charles up into his arms and placed the fragile man into his wheelchair, lowering the platform to allow Charles off the plane.

_**Please do not be afraid, I will not harm you. **_

Charles reassured the mutant as she drew near, he knew she was scared, but she feared the hunters more than she feared the '_whisperer_'. In the mind of the mutant Charles could see the opening where he and Beast were stood, the mutant had stopped, staring at them; her eyesight was incredible, Charles lowered his head as a bow, Beast noticed and did the same.

Slowly the mutant revealed herself, stepping out into the opening, flinching when she saw the large, blue beast next to the small man in the wheelchair, but the words in her head calmed her down.

Charles stared at the mutant in front of him, she was an astonishing creature, her skin was leaf green and shiny, like that of a tree frog and she had large orange eyes.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned in her native language; Hank looked at Charles, hoping that the man would be able to answer her question because he had no idea what she had said.

"I want to know the extent of your abilities, I want to know if you can heal my broken body, and in exchange I can stop this." Charles motioned to the dead tree stumps around him. "Will you show me what you are capable of?" Hank just stood there with his head bowed, he had no understanding of what was going on, but the mutant was almost within touching distance so whatever they were saying must have caused the woman to warm up to them.

The green mutant walked over to one of the tree stumps, rubbing her had onto the stump, Charles could see a slightly sticky looking substance spreading over the tree and ever so slowly the stump began to grow, its dead bark began to brown and leaves began to sprout, the mutant then held her arms out and a green tinted liquid began to slowly ooze from her body, falling to the floor and spreading around them, and one by one the trees around the mutants began to come to life, growing and sprouting new leaves, leaving a space around them, but they were now surrounded by adult trees with healthy leaves, Hank was a little concerned how they were going to fly out of the 'opening' now.

The large man gasped in amazement, going down onto his knees and extending his hand towards the extraordinary mutant. Charles explained that the blue mans gesture was of great respect for her and the green mutant bowed her head back.

"I have never tried to heal a human body before." The mutant admitted, but the words that escaped her lips were in English; Charles smiled, before explaining to the confused mutant that he had projected his knowledge of the English language from his language centre to hers.

The sound of shouted made all three mutants jump, and they turned looking at the forest, the hunters had found them.

"I will take care of this, please just stand behind me." The green mutant nodded, walking up to the professor and stood next to him, shaking slightly; Charles noticed that the woman's body had a light coating of the sticky substance she had placed on the trees.

Four men emerged from the forest, they were not hunters, but instead they were workmen, whose job it was to cut the trees down, they had been searching for the mutant for three days, after two of their colleagues went missing, one of the men had caught a glimpse of the woman and the men had chased her.

Charles quickly entered one of the men's minds, taking control of him, turning to speak with the others; hopefully he could encourage them to leave through their common beliefs.

"Brothers, this creature isn't the monster. She is a goddess, sent to this world to heal this dying planet, if we kill her, the planet will die and we will be cursed." The other men stared at their colleague who had suddenly changed his attitude; but the four men were superstitious and their friend's words had scared them.

"We should stop destroying this land, or this goddess's wrath will be unleashed." Charles had quickly entered the other man's mind, making all the men agree that what they were doing was wrong, and the three of them; after half an hour of discussion In their native tongue, (Charles of course was there, encouraging the epiphany), the four men turned to the green lady and bowed, apologising to the 'goddess' for destroying her home, the mutant played her part very well, blessing the four men, before they scurrying back into the forest.

"How did you do that?" she asked, stunned.

"I entered the mind of those men, much like I did with yours, but instead I took control of their minds…" the mutant fell to her knees, holding onto the professor's hand, thanking him for his kindness and help.

"I do not know if I can help you, but I will try." The woman eventually stated. Charles motioned the woman to board the plane, the mutant hesitated through, she didn't want to leave the forest, she needed to be there to heal it; Charles convinced the woman that the workers would spread the tale amongst the other workers and there would be a chain reaction, eventually all the workers would leave, meaning that the rainforest would be safe.

Charles collapsed in his chair, the task had been extremely taxing on his body and the strength that was squashing the pain relaxed and soon Charles found his whole body shaking, he quickly fumbled around in the medical bag Hank had brought, searching for the serum, jabbing it into his arm quickly, injecting the whole syringe, gasping; this scared the new mutant who stared at him, eyes wide. Charles threw the syringe onto the floor, sitting back in his chair taking deep breathes. The green mutant reached forward, touching her hand to the professor's chest, the green liquid seeped through his shirt, coming into contact with the man's skin, his chest began to tingle, but a calm feeling seemed to spread through his body, his breathing steadied and the pain seemed to slowly sink until Charles was left feeling calm, almost at peace.

This mutant was the key to healing Charles and Hank was eager to get back to the Xavier Mansion.

(Please tell me what you think, I'm not 100% sure about this chapter… :s I would really appreciate peoples opinions, the good and the bad.)


End file.
